This Time Imperfect
by grayqueen
Summary: AU. En un mundo donde los muertos predominan sobre los vivos, Ichigo y Rukia se encuentran a sí mismos formando un equipo y lidiando con el otro para poder sobrevivir. Eso claro sí no terminan matándose entre ellos. "Enana, luces terrible" "Tu fea cara luce igual de terrible todo el tiempo"


**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, tampoco las letras de las canciones que se mostrarán a continuación.

¡Hola!

Aquí les traigo otro One-shot para la lista IchiRuki (creo que simplemente amo a esos dos juntos).

Este es un fic un tanto peculiar y es la primera vez que intento algo de este estilo, pude haberlo dividido por capítulos pero habría alargado la historia, habría agregado más personajes y me habría tardado más en actualizar. Creo que se me dan mejor los One-shot o las historias cortas.

Ahora, les aclaro que el final esta basado en la historia de Richpord de Poisoned Scarlet está en inglés y es una historia de SoulxMaka, su historia, junto con la película de Guerra Mundial Z, me inspiró a hacer una y bueno el final es simplemente apropiado.

**Resumen:** En un mundo donde los muertos predominan sobre los vivos, Ichigo y Rukia se encuentran formando un equipo y lidiando con el otro para poder sobrevivir… eso claro si no terminan matándose entre ellos. "Enana, luces terrible" "Tu fea cara luce igual de terrible todo el tiempo"

—Diálogos —

No los entretengo más y espero que les guste.

**This Time Imperfect**

**.**

**.**

**I**

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'till then I walk alone._

_._

Al principio, él no sabía lo que había ocurrido, nadie lo sabía, pero había ocurrido e Ichigo aún lo recordaba, cómo lo recordaba.

Parecía que había sido apenas el día anterior cuando los mitos, las películas, novelas y cuentos se convirtieron en una triste realidad, una realidad que no parecía acabar pronto.

Había sucedido en un Miércoles por la tarde. Ichigo nunca supo con exactitud cuando se había originado aquel lamentable suceso ni en donde pero él recordaba como la tragedia lo había alcanzado.

Ocurrió en un miércoles 14 de Septiembre de aquel año.

Él se encontraba caminando de regreso a casa luego de un largo día de clases, desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, Ichigo se había dado cuenta de lo exhaustivo que era la universidad pero a él le gustaba de todas formas. Como su padre, él quería ser un médico, pues después de todos esos años viéndolo y ayudándolo con la clínica, Ichigo había decidido que esa era la profesión que le gustaba; la satisfacción de salvar la vida de alguien claramente le aseguraban que su trabajo sería ayudar y, bueno, el dinero también venía en generosas cantidades.

Todo había comenzado con unos gritos por ahí y por allá pero no parecía nada de tan alto calibre, lo primero que a Ichigo se le vino a la mente fue que se trataba de una pequeña manifestación, las cosas no andaban muy bien con la última reforma aprobada por el gobierno, y la gente hacía expresar su opinión, así que, apresurando el paso, Ichigo siguió su camino a casa no queriendo encontrarse con la multitud.

Pero no todo terminó ahí, los gritos se fueron haciendo más desgarradores y para entonces él se había dado cuenta de que no se trataba de una manifestación, la gente realmente estaba corriendo despavorida en todas direcciones. Una manifestación simplemente no podía convertirse en un completo caos, al menos no de esa magnitud.

Ichigo había decidido avanzar hacia donde se llevaba a cabo el desastre dispuesto a intentar arreglar aquello, llámenlo curioso o "el joven con el complejo de héroe" pero él había avanzado de todas formas y había sido entonces cuando lo presenció.

Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta al testificar como un sujeto se le lanzaba a otro con toda la fuerza con la que era capaz, como un león a una presa, arremetiendo como un simple animal, y así sin más, le mordiéndole en el acto. La víctima gritó lastimeramente y se retorció intentando zafarse pero le resultó imposible.

Los ojos de Ichigo se habían dilatado al presenciar aquello, por lo que había estudiado, él sabía que debía ser realmente doloroso para la víctima, parte de su sangre corría por el suelo, sus labios comenzaban a ponerse morados por la falta de aire, causada por el fuerte agarre del otro sujeto en su cuello, y sus pupilas se perdían de vista en su cabeza por el agonizante dolor. Ichigo miró congelado como el pobre hombre comenzaba a sucumbir mientras era prácticamente devorado por el otro ser. Él quería hacer algo, Ichigo Kurosaki debía hacer algo pero su cuerpo sabía mejor, la parte más prehistórica de su cerebro entendía que no podría con aquello y en consecuencia su cuerpo se congeló en el sitio.

Segundos después, Ichigo había levantado la mirada anonadado, encontrándose con los ojos completamente blancos del cruel responsable postrado sobre aquel moribundo hombre. No se trataban de ojos humanos, aquello que le regresaba la mirada no era un humano, era un ser que tenía la forma de uno, se vestía como uno pero claramente no lo era. Su instinto prevaleció sobre su curiosidad científica y con los ojos completamente dilatados y la boca formando una "o", el joven tiró sus cosas al suelo, dio media vuelta y corrió.

Decir que estaba asustado era subestimar las cosas, Ichigo estaba horrorizado y el primer pensamiento que vino a su mente fue su familia, los rostros de Yuzu, Karin y su padre aparecieron en sus pensamientos obligándolo a aumentar la velocidad, mantener la calma y a hacer oídos sordos al resto de los gritos agonizantes.

Tristemente, no pudo lograrlo a tiempo.

Después de aquello, la situación no volvió a ser la misma. Con su familia reducida a dos y conforme el transcurso del tiempo, las cosas fueron empeorando y después de unos meses se vio obligado a separarse del único miembro con el que contaba quedando completamente solo.

**II**

_Shoot to thrill, play to kill. I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will 'cause I shoot to thrill, and I'm ready to kill. I can't get enough, I can't get my thrill. _

_._

La joven enfocó la mirada en su objetivo; una torrecita de pequeñas cajas de cartón ubicada en uno de los estantes de cristal del supermercado.

Aliviada de que hubiera encontrado lo que había estado buscando, volteó a ambos lados para asegurarse nuevamente de que en verdad se encontrara sola en aquel polvoriento y oscuro lugar y, complacida de que aún fuera así, Rukia se acercó al estante tan rápida, cuidadosa y silenciosamente como le fue posible, aferrándose al arma que portaba.

Rukia había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había hecho aquello pero bien sabía que debía ser rápida y silenciosa, debía aprovechar el momento, pues ella sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas se complicaran, después de tanto tiempo sola, ella sabía como actuar.

La joven mujer introdujo su mano por el cristal roto y sacó las siete cajas de balas que se encontraban allí, agradeciendo a quien sea que haya quebrado el vidrio tiempo atrás ahorrándole el problema de quebrar el cristal por ella misma o forzar el seguro. Rukia sacó caja por caja abriéndola y acomodando las balas en su cinturón para un alcance rápido y guardó el resto en las bolsas laterales de su mochila.

Ella miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera servirle y sonrió a medias al localizar un enorme cuchillo militar de apariencia filosa. Rukia caminó rápidamente hacia el otro estante y en segundos forzó el cerrojo con un pasador de cabello, abrió la puerta corrediza de cristal y sacó el cuchillo, le quitó la funda, lo revisó rápidamente y se la volvió a colocar.

_Primer objetivo: municiones. Completado. _

Sin perder tiempo corrió cautelosamente al área de fármacos de supermercado y con manos temblorosas y desesperadas revolvió entre las cajas consiguiendo lo básico; tabletas de ibuprofeno, paracetamol, y antibióticos; vendas, gazas y alcohol. Si bien Rukia no era un experta en asuntos médicos, había pasado suficiente tiempo sola y había aprendido a siempre tener lo esencial con ella para las emergencias.

_Segundo punto: medicamentos. Completado. _

Tratando de tranquilizar su agitada respiración, Rukia caminó velozmente entre los desiertos pasillos a la sección de comida. Llegando al área de enlatados, la joven abrió nuevamente su mochila e introdujo latas de atún, de fruta en almíbar, de verduras, ostiones, sardinas y todo lo que tenía a la mano. En tiempos como aquellos, era imposible darse el lujo de ser quisquilloso y ponerse a elegir marcas o alimentos preferidos.

Esta era la parte más difícil de la lista pues debía asegurarse de que las latas estuvieran en buen estado y que no estuvieran pasadas, de lo contrario sería cargar peso inservible.

Rukia revisaba la sexta lata de ostiones cuando su oído captó un muy suave, grave y no tan lejano gemido. Sus ojos se ensancharon sorpresivamente, su frecuencia cardiaca aumentó y su estómago dio un vuelco. Como si de una alarma se tratara, instantáneamente dejó la tarea de lado, se colocó la mochila correctamente y salió corriendo lo más silenciosa que pudo, arma en mano y alerta para cualquier cosa.

_Tercer punto: alimentos. Casi completo. _

Escabulléndose por los pasillos en dirección a la salida, la Kuchiki dio vuelta en un pasillo y chocó con un estante que mandó una serie de latas y utensilios al suelo, ocasionando un desastre que delató en seguida su posición.

—Maldita sea —murmuró corriendo abiertamente, ya sin preocuparse en escabullirse, no valía la pena, ya sabían que ella se encontraba allí.

La mujer volteó sobre su hombro solo para comprobar que, en efecto estaba siendo perseguida por aquellos hambrientos seres que siempre parecían aparecer de la nada y en los peores momentos.

Rukia no se molestó en observar con detenimiento sus facciones humanoides, su piel verdosa, sus ojos blancos y sin brillo, sus ropas desarregladas y sucias de sangre o las terribles ojeras que maquillaban sus rostros, tampoco reparaba en el olor a putrefacción que emitían. Oh, no. Ella definitivamente no se preocupaba por fijarse y observar detalladamente a las creaturas que querían comerse su cerebro, piel y órganos. No. Ella quería salir de allí, llegar lo más rápido posible a su motocicleta y alejarse, alejarse de todo e ignorar el hecho de que podía encontrar algún rostro conocido entre ellos.

Rukia divisó la puerta de emergencia del supermercado, y aumentó la velocidad, sin embargo la desesperación le hizo tropezarse. De la nada y como pirañas, los muertos vivientes se acercaron a ella, saliendo de todos lados.

Rukia disparó a los tres más cercanos a ella y se puso en pie antes de correr a la salida, sólo para encontrarla cerrada. ¡¿Qué hacía una maldita puerta de emergencia cerrada?! Se suponía que esas puertas eran para eso. Para emergencias y esta claramente contaba como una.

Con un espació reducido entre la inservible salida y aquellos seres, Rukia concluyó que se encontraba acorralada, ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta? Cargó el arma una vez más y disparó a una hilera de aquellos seres de tal forma que abrió un estrecho paso. Su única opción era correr, correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran entre aquellos seres y evitar a toda costa que la sujetaran o mordieran, de lo contrario estaba perdida.

Rukia se preparaba para llevar a cabo su desesperado intento suicida cuando escuchó a alguien gritarle, una masculina voz opacando los gemidos y lloriqueos de las creaturas.

—¡Agáchate! —

Sorprendida de escuchar palabras coherentes y no sonidos graves y sombríos, Rukia obedeció sin pensarlo y observó a la mitad de seres caer, dejándole el paso abierto para correr.

—¿Qué esperas, enana? ¡Corre!

La joven Kuchiki levantó la mirada y se encontró con la figura de un hombre alto con extraño cabello naranja que portaba una serie de armas en su cinturón. Sus ojos se encontraron y Rukia se puso en pie velozmente, siguiéndolo fuera del supermercado y derribando uno que otro ser en el camino.

Sin perder tiempo Rukia se acercó a su motocicleta y disparó a otro ser que se encontraba muy cerca mientras el otro hombre subía a la moto.

—¿Qué rayos haces?

—Lo siento, enana esas eran mis últimas balas —contestó él— yo conduzco, tú disparas. Dame la llave —demandó el joven.

Rukia la sacó de su calceta y él le dio el tiempo suficiente para subirse detrás suyo antes de arrancar a toda velocidad forzándola a sujetarse de su espalda.

Rukia volteó a ver sobre su hombro y suspiró aliviada de dejar a la gran horda de zombis atrás. Había estado cerca, realmente cerca.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante el camino, eran dos completos extraños, pero cuando la adrenalina hubo disminuido lo suficiente para permitirles pensar con claridad, ambos estuvieron más que agradecidos de no tener que seguir con aquella lucha individualmente.

**III**

_Will you join me in this dance, this dance of misery, cradled in impossibility? Swooning, I am swept away, swept off my feet, with step by step by step, we take the lead._

_._

Después de tres horas de viaje, llegaron a una estación de gasolina abandonada y luego de comprobar que el área era segura y que ninguno de los dos se encontraba herido severamente se establecieron en esta.

Sin intercambiar palabra alguna, Rukia revisó el nivel de gasolina de la moto e hizo una mueca al notar que el tanque estaba casi vacío y aún si hubiera gasolina suficiente en la estación, una moto no era lo apropiado para aquella situación, al menos no ahora que ya contaba con compañía, lo mejor en aquellos momentos era una camioneta o un choche, sin embargo, peor era nada.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —dijo el joven casi alegremente acercándose a un Chevy negro un tanto destartalado pero posiblemente más útil que su motocicleta actual. Rukia volteó a verle mientras él forzaba el cerrojo sin problema alguno y comenzaba a inspeccionar por debajo del volante del auto.

—¿Crees poder hacer que funcione? —inquirió seriamente la joven acercándose.

—No creo poder, sé que puedo hacer que esto funcione —contestó arrogante el muchacho retirando el pedazo de plástico que cubría los cables bajo el volante— Hey, enana, busca una cinta de aislar y unas pinzas, debe haber una mini sección para refracciones en la tienda— dijo el muchacho manipulando e inspeccionando cables.

Pasando por alto la descarada observación a su estatura y murmurando un "idiota", Rukia concluyó que aquello era por el bien de ambos y fue a buscar lo que pidió el muchacho, ya le enseñaría más tarde esa no era forma de tratarla, pero por ahora lo dejaría hacer el trabajo pesado.

Un par de minutos después regresó silenciosamente con la cinta y las pinzas arrojándoselas bruscamente al pecho e ignorando sus reclamaciones de que le pudo haber lastimado.

En el par de horas siguientes, cada quien se ocupó de una tarea. El muchacho hacía lo posible para hacer funcionar el coche murmurando blasfemias y maldiciones por cada intento fallido mientras ella hacía un inventario de las cosas que traía consigo y todo lo que podía llegar a ser comestible o útil de la tienda.

—¡Hah! —exclamó triunfante el pelinaranja al juntar los dos cables correctos y escuchar el motor arrancar.

—Te dije que podía hacerlo —dijo el joven acercándose a donde Rukia había formado una especie de picnic de municiones y comida.

—Felicidades, zanahoria, sólo te llevó tres horas y media, bastante eficaz —dijo sarcástica y rodando los ojos.

—Hey, ya te quiero ver a ti intentándolo —le recriminó frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo habría hecho en menos tiempo —contestó indiferente

Ichigo le miró entrecerrando los ojos con gesto receloso, claramente a esa muchacha le gustaba tener la última palabra. De entre todos los posibles sobrevivientes, le tenía que tocar una cínica, irreverente y violenta enana abusiva.

Ajena a los pensamientos de él, Rukia se llevó un trozo de kiwi de su lata de frutas en almíbar a la boca antes de tenderle una lata de atún al chico junto con un tenedor de plástico con gesto indiferente y sin verle.

—Toma, no me serías útil si mueres, recuperé toda lo comestible o útil de esa tienda. No es mucho pero servirá por al menos una semana —finalizó cortante introduciendo otro trozo de fruta a su boca con un tenedor de plástico, que el muchacho sabía que había sido desinfectado con alcohol con anterioridad.

Observando las pilas de latas y botellas de agua, Ichigo aceptó la "cena" y se sentó a su lado. Probablemente parecía una enana con mal genio, pero el que hubiera sobrevivido aparentemente sola y por tanto tiempo le aseguraba de que se trataba de una joven lista y lo suficientemente competente como para llevar un buen ritmo.

—Me llamo Ichigo —dijo él volteando a verle.

Ella mantuvo la mirada clavada al horizonte y se pasó el bocado de fruta antes de hablar.

—Rukia.

**IV**

_You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style. A melancholy town where we never smile and all I wanna hear is the message beep__._

_._

Había pasado un mes y medio desde que se conocieron y ambos jóvenes habían formado un dúo eficiente y solidario. Seguían siendo casi unos desconocidos, ninguno hablaba sobre sí mismo ni le preguntaba al otro sobre su vida pasada, habían establecido aquello como una regla sin siquiera hablarlo, ambos entendían que se trataba de un pasado tortuoso y lo mejor era ignorarlo pero aún así, se complementaban bastante bien en momentos de apuros, lograban siempre colectar o recuperar municiones en todas las oportunidades que había y cuidaban del otro, disfrazándolo claro con insultos o comentarios.

Sin embargo, a pesar con la coordinación natural con la que trabajaban, estaba en su naturaleza discutir también, siempre llevándole la contraria al otro y queriendo defender su punto de vista a como dé lugar.

Ambos tenían una personalidad parecida y a la vez muy distinta que chocaba bastante con la del otro. Ambos eran testarudos, serios y contaban con una paciencia extremadamente limitada y, aunque querían las mismas cosas, las querían de distinta forma.

Rukia quería ir en dirección al norte, Ichigo, al contrario, quería viajar al sur. Ambos alardeando que su elección tenía las probabilidades más altas de supervivencia y por ende era la mejor opción.

—No seas testaruda, enana, la infección comenzó y se propagó más en el norte, es obvio que hay más probabilidades de encontrar una población resguardada en el sur—gruñó el chico clavando su intensa mirada marrón en los furiosos orbes violetas de ella.

—¡No, zanahoria! El norte es una opción más viable, los seres no sobreviven en lugares con temperaturas muy bajas, hay más probabilidades de encontrar sobrevivientes además ahí está la CCIE1 —contradijo la mujer colocando una posición erecta y apuntando el pecho del muchacho amenazadoramente con el dedo índice. De alguna extraña forma y a pesar de la notoria diferencia de estatura, la pequeña mujer se las arreglaba para lucir tan intimidante como él.

Ichigo giró los ojos sarcásticamente ante su comentario.

—¡Precisamente por eso! Se han vuelto en extremo paranoicos, no nos dejaran pasar, no se arriesgarán por nosotros, aparte, el número de infectados es mayor en el norte! Llegar allá significa mayor riesgo! —objetó el muchacho.

—El sur fue el último en enterarse de esto, para cuando llegó la información, algunos ya se encontraban infectados sin siquiera saberlo, no me sorprendería que para ahora ya se haya propagado al igual que aquí.

Para este punto, ambos jóvenes se encontraban gritando y desviando el tema drásticamente de que dirección tomar a quien había olvidado como colocar un campamento "decentemente", de quien era el mejor en algo o como el otro le superaba en otras cosas terminaron así por insultarse el uno al otro.

Después de más gritos y hasta una bofetada por parte de Rukia, Ichigo aceptó refunfuñonamente la idea de dirigirse al norte.

**V**

_Fight till the end 'cause your life will depend on the strength that you have inside you, gotta be proud standing out in the crowd when the odds of the game defy you (When most of the things in the game are against you)._

_._

Habían pasado dos meses desde su discusión sobre que dirección tomar y, fiel a la predicción de Ichigo, la situación resultaba ser peor en el norte, parecía que conforme más avanzaban, más problemas encontraban.

Debían lidiar con los problemas de siempre, pues se trataba de un camino bastante largo el que debían recorrer y muy peligroso también. Debían llevar una constante cantidad de provisiones, no muchas, porque sería peso extra, ni muy pocas, de lo contrario no les alcanzaría para sobrevivir o defenderse. Debían evitar ciudades grandes y rodearlas significaba invertir mucho tiempo; las carreteras a veces no eran la mejor opción pues las cacetas se encontraban bloqueadas e infestadas de zombis. En las peores situaciones, cuando no contaban con un transporte, se veían forzados a caminar por horas bajo el intenso sol o el frío congelante de la noche en la meseta central.

Sin embargo, en contra de lo esperado, Ichigo no le recriminó a Rukia sobre la decisión tomada. Él esperaba realmente que sí hubiera alguien en la CCEI dispuesto a ayudar, claro que le era imposible no plantearse la idea de que sucedería si no era así, habría sido una larga travesía para nada.

De momento, ambos se ajustaron a una rutina diaria y a un estricto cuidado. En las ocasiones en las que no contaban con un coche, hacían turnos para dormir, llevaban todo tipo de armas a la mano y se encargaban de cubrir y confundir su rastro.

Cada mañana, antes de comenzar con el camino, y si es que no eran acosados por montones de zombis, se tomaban el tiempo para practicar o entrenar un poco. Ichigo le enseñaba como manejar correctamente las armas y mejorar su puntería y Rukia le ayudaba con la defensa personal sin un arma de fuego.

—Dependes mucho de las armas —dijo ella observándole desde su lugar en el suelo.

Ichigo le volteó a ver irritado —Discúlpame por favor, pero no recuerdo la última vez que mataste a un zombi con las manos desnudas —dijo sarcástico.

—No hay necesidad de matarlos si puedes evadirlos —contestó ella tomando un bocado de su atún enlatado.

—No veo como puedas hacer eso.

—Podría probarlo ahora.

—¿En serio? Haah. Quisiera ver eso, enana —invitó él con un movimiento de cabeza.

Rukia se limitó a sonreír arrogantemente, un aura de superioridad rodeándola.

—¿Y bien?

—Pretendamos que eres un zombi, intenta atraparme, zanahoria —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

Ichigo le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y frunció el ceño. Estúpida enana presumida.

Tiró el cuchillo al suelo y sonrió arrogante, con lo pequeña que era sería fácil tomarla y mostrarle que no tenía razón.

—¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?

—Los zombis no hablan, zanahoria —contestó ella con gesto aburrido.

—Hn. Esto será pan comido, tú lo pediste enana.

—Déjate de charlatanerías.

Ichigo se acercó a ella para tomarla de la muñeca y terminar con esto, ella en cambio, se quitó del lugar en el momento preciso. El muchacho frunció el ceño y lo intentó de nuevo, ella giró sobre sus talones y la mano de él sujetó nada más que aire.

En segundos se envolvieron en una especie de juego del gato y el ratón. Ichigo intentaba atraparla de cualquier manera y ella se escabullía haciendo uso de su complexión y tamaño. Se escurría entre sus piernas y evitaba los obstáculos con los que él esperaba acorralarla, parecía que estaba bailando y la facilidad con la que parecía hacerlo no hacía nada más que impresionar y molestar a Ichigo, en especial esa sonrisa que se enganchaba de sus labios y esos comentarios burlones.

—¿Decías? —preguntó ella moviéndose antes de que él la tomara por los brazos.

Siguieron así por un buen rato y no terminaron hasta que Ichigo se percató del silencio sepulcral del lugar.

—¿Escuchas eso? —preguntó él parando en seco y una expresión seria en su rostro.

—¿No?

—Mierda —maldijo apresurándose a recoger las cosas.

—¿Es esta tu manera de admitir que gané? —preguntó ella desconcertada.

—No. Es mi manera de decir que si no nos movemos en este preciso momento, estamos muertos —dijo metiendo la bolsa de comida al coche.

El estómago de ella dio un vuelco y por un momento pensó que regurgitaría el atún que había desayunado.

—¿Qué esperas, una invitación? —preguntó sarcástico. Rukia se obligó a calmarse y corrió a ayudarle.

**VI**

_Come to decide that the things that I tried were in my life just to get high on, when I sit alone come get a little known but I need more than myself this time. Step from the road to the sea to the sky and I do believe it that we rely on._

**.**

Ambos habían acordado dormir esa noche en la camioneta, una van que Ichigo había logrado hacer funcionar después de un corto rato y en un tiempo record mientras murmuraba una serie de blasfemias y maldiciones a la mitad de una horda de seres con una muy estresada Rukia gritándole para que se apresurara mientras ella se encargaba de impedir que los monstruos se les acercara demasiado con un muy ajustado número de municiones.

—_¡¿Te puedes apurar?!_

—_¡Eso hago!_

Se encontraban en la caja de la camioneta de la que habían hecho algo parecido a una habitación rodante. Tenían cobijas, balas, armas y suficiente comida. Había sido una suerte encontrar el tanque casi lleno y les había venido bastante bien.

Llevaban entonces seis meses desde que se habían conocido y después de todo ese tiempo y las dificultades por las que pasaban día con día, la presencia del otro se había transformado en algo extrañamente reconfortante para ambos a pesar de sus constantes peleas. Ambos jóvenes habían establecido una amistad y habían aprendido a confiar en el otro. En los tiempos de calma se encontraban a sí mismos jugando alguna partida de póker, de ajedrez o dominó, hacían apuestas sobre algunas cosas y charlaban de temas mundanos, en tiempos de angustia, se ayudaban entre ambos y no dejaban al otro atrás, algo que probablemente no habrían hecho desde el principio. Sin embargo después de todo ese tiempo, conocían muy poco del otro.

—Hey Zanahoria.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntó ella espontáneamente curiosa.

Rukia se había dado cuenta que sabía muy poco del él, conocía su actitud y en ocasiones podía predecir como se comportaría de acuerdo a su estado de humor, pero no lo conocía realmente. Todo lo que ella sabía de él se relacionaba estrictamente a su forma de vida y algunos otros detalles que había notado antes.

Por ejemplo, ella sabía que él era muy bueno con lar armas de fuego pero parecía ligeramente más nervioso cuando su única defensa consistía en algún cuchillo o navaja; sabía que era observador, actuaba rápidamente y con eficiencia, había notado que en los momentos de apuros él era el que tenía la mente más fría y calculadora, aunque también era el más osado, las reacciones locas que se sacaba de la manga solían ser riesgosas e incluso suicidas, pero, de alguna forma, Ichigo siempre se las arreglaba para sacarlos a ambos sanos y a salvo; ella también sabía por experiencia que a él se le daban bastante bien los asuntos médicos, sus métodos eran claramente superiores y podía realizarlos pulcra y velozmente, muchísimo mejor que ella, y siempre que recolectaban medicamentos, Ichigo parecía saber a la perfección que marcas y que dosis eran las que necesitaban, él se veía tan seguro y confiado con ese aspecto que Rukia intuía que aquello se debía a conocimientos formales o experiencias que había adquirido antes de la crisis. De cualquier forma, ella no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Rukia también conocía otras facetas y detalles mundanos sobre su acompañante. Ella había notado que le encantaba el chocolate, lo había descubierto en varias ocasiones revisar meticulosamente las envolturas de marcas como Snickers, Hershey's o M&M's para determinar si era seguro o no comer el producto. Se había dado cuenta también que a pesar de que maldijera como pirata, él hablaba con un lenguaje muy basto, uno que sólo podía adquirirse por medio de la lectura, a veces inclusive pronunciaba alguna palabra antigua y en desuso y en dos o tres ocasiones, ella juraba que había reconocido frases de Shakespeare cuando hablaba. Rukia entendía también que él era una persona tan cerrada como ella, no era del estilo de personas a las que le gustara compartir sus sentimientos y, al igual que ella, era arrogante, razones por la cuales no se habían tomado el tiempo para sentarse a charlar y conocerse mejor, no, ellos simplemente no eran de ese estilo.

—Veintiuno —contestó él suavemente —¿qué hay de ti? —preguntó volteando a verle.

Rukia sonrió arrogante y rió divertida. Vaya ella y su gran boca.

—Diecinueve —contestó después de un rato.

Ichigo le miró incrédulo por unos momentos antes de sonreír burlonamente. Rukia le miró recelosa notando el extraño brillo que se disparó a los ojos marrones de él.

—¿En serio? Uno pensaría que tienes quince, enana.

—Cállate, zanahoria.

Ichigo rió suavemente —al menos no estoy asaltando la cuna —dijo él.

La Kuchiki no pasó por alto aquel doble sentido y le arrojo una almohada a la cara.

—Woah, tranquila, era una broma —se disculpó.

Ninguno habló por unos momentos pero ambos seguían despiertos.

—Cuéntame, enana, ¿dónde estabas cuando empezó todo esto? —preguntó. Ella no era la única curiosa sobre el pasado de su acompañante.

Rukia no le contestó en seguida y dejo su mente vagar un par de años atrás.

—Habían pasado dos semanas desde que me gradué del colegió y había pasado el examen de la Universidad.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué examen presentaste y para dónde?

—El de Derecho, para la Universidad de Karakura. —contestó ella.

A él no le extraño aquello, por lo que conocía de ella, el estaba seguro que se trataba de una chica inteligente y astuta, de lo contrario no habría sobrevivido por tanto tiempo sóla.

Ichigo miró al techo de la van por unos momentos y sonrió suavemente, el destino era ciertamente un misterio.

—Curioso.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo cursaba el tercer semestre de Medicina en la misma universidad.

Rukia volteó a verle con gesto incrédulo antes de regresar la mirada al techo de la van.

—Es cierto, es curioso.

Ninguno volvió a hablar aquella noche pero ambos se imaginaron en un posible encuentro si la situación fuera otra.

**VII**

_A warning sign, I missed the good part, then I realised. I started looking and the bubble burst, I started looking for excuses._

_._

—Enana, luces terrible —dijo Ichigo acercándose a la pequeña limpiando sus manos, que habían sido previamente manchadas al arreglar el carro, con un trapo viejo.

—Tu fea cara luce igual de terrible todo el tiempo —contestó ella malhumorada con un tono de voz cansado. Durante toda la mañana había soportado un terrible dolor de cabeza, el sol no hacía mas que lastimarle los párpados y las burlas de él parecían hacer todo peor.

Rukia se colocó los lentes de sol que había tomado de una tienda días atrás y miró al horizonte.

—¿Encontraste gasolina? —preguntó. Ella no creería aguantar ni una caminata más con ese terrible dolor de cabeza.

—Medio tanque, no es lo suficiente para el resto del viaje ni mucho menos emergencias —informó Ichigo tendiéndole una barra de chocolate perfectamente envuelta— Ten, un poco más pálida y podría confundirte con un muerto.

Rukia aceptó la barra y se preguntó a sí misma si se veía tan mal como se sentía para que Ichigo le fuera a compartir de su golosina favorita.

—Ja-já —dijo ella abriendo el dulce de todas formas.

La joven giró sobre sus talones desviando la mirada y se dirigió a preparar sus cosas para la noche. Sin embargo, no pudo dar ni un paso cuando una sensación de vértigo la aturdió repentinamente y la vista se le nubló.

—¡RUKIA! —fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar la muchacha antes de desplomarse y caer en la inconciencia.

Ichigo había visto sus músculos relajarse pero no había alcanzado a atraparla. Se apresuró hacia ella y se acuclilló velozmente a su lado. La acomodó en sus brazos y la recostó en el suelo antes de revisar sus signos vitales y agradecer a quien sea que estuviera escuchando por encontrarlos estables.

Su pulso estaba debajo de lo normal y aunque aquello no le gustaba del todo, no parecía ser algo grave, la actividad física era cosa de todos los días y era de esperarse. Ichigo intuyó que había sido un shock por la fatiga, la falta de sueño y de alimento completo y el continuo estrés al que estaba sometido su cuerpo por la liberación constante de adrenalina. Nada más que una buena noche de sueño y la mejora de sus hábitos mejorarían la condición de la joven.

Ichigo se quitó el chaleco que portaba y lo dobló debajo de la cabeza de ella a forma de almohada. Le miró pensativo y suspiró. Se puso de pie y lo primero que hizo fue desempacar ambas bolsas de dormir y las tendió una sobre la otra. Una vez que hubo terminado, regresó por Rukia, pasó un brazo por detrás de sus hombros, el otro por debajo de sus rodillas y la llevó al lecho improvisado sin pasar por alto que la enana era terriblemente liviana.

Por primera vez en poco más de medio año, Ichigo la observó cuidadosamente. La joven frente a él parecía terriblemente frágil, la forma de vida que llevaban era notoria en su cuerpo y complexión y por un momento, él deseó darse de cabezazos contra un muro por no haberlo notado antes. Rukia estaba muy delgada para el gusto de un médico, tenía heridas mal atendidas y uno que otro moretón, su mandona y salvaje actitud encubría todo aquello ella nunca se había quejado de su estado.

Típico de la enana.

El joven hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza. Buscó botellas de agua, el botiquín y todo lo necesario para atenderla como era debido.

Comenzó con un baño de esponja. Pasó por el cuello, hombros, brazos, estómago y piernas. Para ser francos, él no se atrevía a ir más allá de su abdomen, la respetaba lo suficiente y no creía que Rukia estaría conforme con aquello si ella podía hacerlo por si misma después. Aunque eso no significaba que no quisiera hacerlo, después de todo y desde el primer momento, Ichigo había encontrada a su compañera bastante atractiva, claro que eso no se lo diría ni aunque lo amenazara con uno de sus muchos cuchillos filosos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y alejando inútiles pensamientos, Ichigo prosiguió a desinfectar y vendar heridas con gazas y vendas nuevas haciendo uso de técnicas correctas y prácticas que había aprendido años atrás. Nunca se había sentido tan agradecido de haber aprendido aquello bien hasta ese momento.

Para finalizar, el chico inclinó la cabeza de Rukia hacia delante y le hizo beber un poco de agua antes de recostarla suavemente sobre el lecho. Unas largas y buenas horas de sueño eran lo que más necesitaba.

Ichigo se alejó lo suficiente de la muchacha y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros junto con un encendedor. Era un hábito terrible y como estudiante de medicina debería dejarlo, pero simplemente no podía. Le tranquilizaba un poco, o eso se había hecho creer a sí mismo. En realidad era por simple idiotez, Ichigo fumaba, sabía que era tóxico y dañino pero en lo más profundo de sí, el sabía que el cáncer de pulmón no sería lo que le mataría, no en la situación en la que estaban.

El joven exhaló el humo y volteó a ver Rukia, llámenlo paranoico, pero él sentía que si no le observaba continuamente, la joven se esfumaría de su sitio. Desde la lejanía, el sabía que se vera tranquila, tan tranquila que era casi imposible de creer que alguien con un rostro tan angelical como el suyo tuviera una actitud tan volátil cuando despierta. Ichigo exhaló nuevamente y sonrió ante la posible reacción de ella por el cigarro.

La primera vez que lo descubrió fumando, ella negó con la cabeza a modo de desaprobación y le miró con una expresión de decepción que, por alguna extraña razón, le incomodó bastante. Las veces después de esa, ella le miró indiferente y mantuvo una distancia y él simplemente no entendía porque le incomodaba tanto aquello, él podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera le gustara o no a la enana. Pero entonces vino la última vez que le atrapó en pleno vicio, ella le había tomado el cigarro, lo había arrojado al suelo y lo había aplastado con su pie como si fuera una cucaracha _"date un tiro, te matará más rápido"_ había dicho. Había sido el "me importas" más extraño que le habían dicho en la vida pero el que más apreciaba él.

Hacía tiempo de eso pero fue lo que desencadenó una pequeña obsesión que no hacía más que crecer día con día. Después de aquello y probablemente desde antes, Ichigo le había comenzado a prestar más atención de la necesaria a su compañera y la había llegado a conocer en mucho aspectos.

Él sabía que Rukia Kuchiki no era una chica cualquiera, él intuía que fue probablemente una niña rica antes de que la catástrofe empezara; contaba con pulcros modales, portaba siempre, hasta en las más ridículas ocasiones, una postura digna y grácil; tenía un cierto trauma por mantener sus cosas tan limpias como fuera posible y abusaba en exceso del gel antibacterial. Era una chica que expresaba lo que le molestaba sobre su actuar y no se preocupaba realmente por tener tacto. Era tan arrogante, testarada como él y un poco más orgullosa también. Era una enana con una personalidad del demonio pero era muy inteligente , era ella quien pensaba antes de actuar y podía concentrarse muy bien en lo que hacía, incluso mejor que él. Y en cuanto a peleas verbales, Ichigo sabía que no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad contra ella en ese campo.

Fue justo ahí y entonces cuando se dio cuenta.

La pequeña mujer del demonio le gustaba, no sabía hasta que punto y desde cuando pero definitivamente le gustaba y no solo por apariencia. No lo mal entiendan, Rukia era una joven muy atractiva de belleza natural, sin embargo era su actitud la que lo atraía también. Era violenta y mandona, eso había quedado más que claro, pero era independiente, era segura de si misma, solidaria y gentil a su manera. En todo este tiempo, él había confundido el sentimiento con mera amistad pero era más que eso.

oOoOoOo

Los primeros rayos del sol la despertaron. Rukia abrió los ojos suavemente, se sentía bien, descansada y renovada. Había olvidado la última vez que despertó de esa forma tan tranquila. Parecía que recién se había despertado de un sueño.

Rukia intentó levantarse pero un peso extra encima de ella se lo impidió. Giró la mirada para ver de que se trataba y se encontró con el rostro pacíficamente dormido de su compañero. Estaba acostumbrada despertar a su lado en ocasiones, no siempre resultaba práctico cargar de más y también había aceptado que él tenía una afición por acorrucarse con algo en la noche, ella misma le molestaba con eso.

Rukia se tomó el tiempo para inspeccionarse a sí misma, su estómago se sentía ajustado por una serie de vendajes que ella no se había puest, su muñeca derecha había recibido el mismo tratamiento y una gaza cubría parte de su mejilla izquierda. Ichigo había cuidado bien de ella.

Una suave sonrisa tiró de sus labios y decidiendo que podía alargar su sueño por un poco más murmuró un "Gracias zanahoria" y se reacomodó entre los brazos de él. Más tarde regresarían a la acción, por ahora disfrutaría lo más que pudiera del momento.

**VIII**

_We've got to hold on to what we've got, 'cause it doesn't make the a difference if we make it or not, we've got each other and that's a lot. _

—¡Te dije que lo tenía! –gritó Rukia furiosa.

—¡No viste al que venía detrás de ti! –contestó Ichigo en el mismo tono mientras ella lo arrastraba por el suelo.

—No, estúpido idiota, sí lo había visto, por eso te dije que lo tenía —repitió ella.

—Pues a mí no me lo parecía.

—Esa acción fue insensata. ¡Mírate! Tienes suerte de que haya sabido que hacer en el momento, de lo contrario…— Rukia no continuó y lo tumbó en el suelo para curarle, sonriendo ante la mueca de él por el alcohol.

—Bien, Rukes, consideremos esto como un empate, tú también me metiste un susto cuando te desmayaste como niña.

—¡Eran motivos diferentes! A diferencia de ti, yo no me lo busqué.

—Oh, enana, sabes que te encanta.

—Cállate. Dime que hacer —dijo ella con venda en mano y una expresión preocupada ante la rojiza piel que mostraba el muchacho.

Durante el resto de la noche, ella no le habló después de haber terminado con el vendaje. Estaba molesta, molesta en verdad. Tirar una granada desde una distancia tan cercana había superado el record de todas las estupideces que había hecho el muchacho. Sin contar el que haya tomado el lugar de ella cuando estaba a punto de ser atacada por una horda de seres.

No había duda que Ichigo era un idiota con complejo de héroe. _Su _idiota con complejo de héroe.

Rukia esperaba que él se despertara con un terrible dolor de cabeza por hacerle pasar por el susto de perderlo.

**IX**

_Death sing our song and we eagerly sing along, whatever you are I adore. So please, don't let it, please don't let it go, 'cause if you don't let it, I won't let it go. _

_._

Habían pasado un tanto más de ocho meses desde su encuentro. Su ritmo era lento por las escalas que debían hacer debido a heridas, faltas de recursos o colección de víveres cuando al fin pudieron llegar al poblado de Luckingham. Un poblado cerca de una semana de camino de su destino.

Los enfrentamientos a los muertos vivientes aumentaban y sus recursos disminuían inversamente proporcional. Podría decirse que era el doble de riesgoso y peligroso.

—¡Rukia! —le llamó apresurándola. Una multitud de seres los perseguían a paso veloz.

—¡No me digas que hacer! —se quejó ella girándose para atinar un tiro justo en la frente de uno de los seres que había logrado acercársele mucho.

—¡Vamos, sube al maldito auto!

Rukia se apresuró a tomar el cuchillo que llevaba sujeto a su muslo derecho y cortó la mano verdosa del zombi que la había logrado sujetar del hombro. Saltó al asiento del copiloto y arrojó la extremidad con una mueca de asco formada en su rostro.

Ichigo pisó el acelerador a fondo llevándose consigo algunos de los cuerpos que rodeaban la pick-up. Había estado cerca, realmente cerca.

oOoOoOo

Después de un par de horas de viaje en completo silencio y con Rukia untando todo el gel antibacterial que le quedaba sobre sus hombros, brazos, piernas e incluso cara, aparcaron a un lado de la carretera.

No hablaron ni una sola palabra mientras preparaban las cosas para pasar la noche y una tensa atmósfera reinaba entre los dos, sin mencionar que Rukia no paraba de rozar su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo y cuello.

Se sentaron frente a la fogata que él había prendido. Ichigo masticando lentamente un trozo de fruta en almíbar y Rukia sujetando un termo de chocolate caliente del que apenas y había bebido dos tragos, se había negado a comer otra cosa por temor de vomitarlo en seguida.

Ichigo la recorrió con la mirada inquieto, la joven no se encontraba bien, eso era obvio, sujetaba el termo de chocolate con tal fuerza que podía notar los músculos en sus antebrazos tensarse y de no ser por el color de piel tan pálido que tenía habría podido ver sus nudillos perder el color. Él podía notar que temblaba y que aquello podría ser otro ataque de Shock aunque ella pareciera distraída y pensativa.

—Ya no quiero seguir con esto —murmuró la joven tan suave que fue casi inaudible.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió él volteando a verle.

—Ya no quiero, Ichigo, _no puedo _seguir con esto —repitió claramente, su voz no delataba su estado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él cuidadosamente. Sabía a lo que ella se refería, la forma en la que lo decía, él mismo se había sentido así por un tiempo, mucho antes de conocerla.

Ella hablaba de rendirse. Ella hablaba de detenerse y no seguir más, ella pensaba que no valía la pena. Las cosas cada vez eran más difíciles y por mucho tiempo intentó luchar, intentó soportarlo, intentó sobrevivir. Pero ya no más. Rukia Kuchiki ya no quería continuar con aquello, no quería sobrevivir.

—¡A que no quiero! —exclamó repentinamente —¡No quiero, estoy harta y cansada!— dijo poniéndose en pie y azotando el termo en el suelo en una rabieta— Un momento estamos bien, tranquilos y al siguiente tenemos que correr por nuestras vidas perseguidos por personas… por _seres_ que ni siquiera deberían existir. ¡No nos hemos encontrado con personas no infectadas y probablemente ni siquiera las hay! ¡E incluso si la hubiera, serían paranoicas, probablemente enloquecidas y no nos aceptarían nunca! Yo… —hizo una pausa para suspirar y tallar bruscamente una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo.

Rukia estaba furiosa, estaba furiosa ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, ante el saber que luchaba por una causa perdida y de que no había duda alguna en que las cosas terminarían mal de alguna otra forma. Se había negado a enfrentarse a la realidad, se había intentado convencer de que las cosas mejorarían, de que un día se arreglaría el caos y que ella estaría ahí para verlo, pero era momento de abandonar falsas esperanzas. Ese día nunca llegaría.

—Yo ya no quiero… —comenzó a decir.

—No lo digas, enana —gruñó Ichigo, su advertencia era seria.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo era posible que quisiera darse por vencida después de todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo podía siquiera insinuar el querer macharse de esta vida dejándolo sólo nuevamente?

—¡No! ¡Sabes tanto como yo que esto no está funcionando, las cosas no están bien, no están nada, nada bien!

—Kuchiki, no sigas.

Rukia soltó una risa amarga, ella sabía que actuaba como psicótica —¡No! Tú también lo sabes, estás tan cansado como yo de esto. Ver a tus amigos o familiares convertirse en esto, en algo no es _natural _en algo que tal vez ni siquiera tenga cura. ¿Por qué evitas mirarlos a la cara, Ichigo? ¿Por qué haces lo mismo que yo? —inquirió ella.

Ichigo lo sabía muy bien, él no miraba a los seres a la cara por el temor de reconocerlos.

De cualquier forma, Rukia estaba siendo la niñita rica egoísta que era. Estaba siendo irracional y completamente negativa, estaban a sólo dos días de la CCEI, en su opinión, habían llegado bastante lejos. No podía rendirse ahora.

—¡No puedes rendirte! ¡Es la idea más egoísta y estúpida que has dicho en todo este tiempo, Rukia! —dijo él poniéndose de pie arrugando el ceño y aumentando el tono de su voz.

—¿No lo entiendes verdad, Kurosaki? —se burló de nuevo, una risa rota y forzada —No hay salida.

La enana quería darse por vencida, quería dejarlo, ella quería… deseaba morir. Después de todo este tiempo, la mera idea de regresar a los días de moverse solo no le aterrorizaban tanto como la idea de nunca volver a ver a esta muchacha. Quizás era él quien estaba siendo egoísta. Quizás era el quien estaba siendo irracional, lo que ella decía era verdad, pero él simplemente se negaba a ello y no se lo iba a permitir, le estaba negando su propio derecho a escoger por el simple temor de perderla.

Así que, en un brusco y rápido movimiento, Ichigo la sujetó de la cintura (en realidad estaban bastante cerca por la intensidad de la discusión) y la acercó hacia él antes de estampar sus labios con los de ella. Ella le empujó para alejarle al principio, pero terminó cediendo y respondiendo al beso de la misma forma violenta y apasionada. Parecía como si hubieran reprimido el deseo por tanto tiempo.

Lo que comenzó con un beso desesperado condujo a otras acciones irracionales. Las manos de ella habían terminado acariciando y tirando de su cabellos naranja mientras que las de él subían y bajaban por debajo de su blusa acariciando la suave piel nívea de sus costados.

Rukia comenzó a tirar de la playera de él y él hizo lo propio con la blusa de ella. Prenda por prenda fueron retirando arrojándola desinteresadamente en el suelo.

Ichigo la había colocado apresurada en el suelo y ella lo había traído consigo. Gemidos, gruñidos, maldiciones y el nombre del otro escaparon de sus bocas.

Aquella noche había sido ciertamente inolvidable sin embargo también era la noche en la que su relación cambió drásticamente.

**X**

_Where do we go? Nobody knows. I've gotta say I'm on my way down when God gave me style and gave me grace. God put a smile upon my face. _

_._

Descuidados.

No había otra palabra para describirlo. Habían sido completa, ridícula y estúpidamente descuidados y, como bien saben, todos los errores en la vida vienen con alguna consecuencia. Era realmente triste que dicha consecuencia tuviera que ser tan grande.

Todo comenzó cuando comenzaron discutiendo de temas estúpidos, como siempre, desde quién no dobló las cobijas a quien era el que mandaba en la nueva relación que habían establecido. Los alaridos eran tales que ninguno de los dos notó el silencio sepulcral que los cubría hasta que ya era muy tarde.

—Shhh.

—¡No me calles, zanahoria estúpida! —contestó Rukia, su enojo aumentando al atrevimiento de él.

Ichigo la tomó del cuello, acercándola a él y colocó la palma en la boca de ella.

—¿No escuchas eso? —preguntó antes de que ella le atacara para liberarse o le mordiera la mano.

Rukia retiró la mano de él con una de las suyas antes de murmurar —yo no escucho nada…

—Precisamente mi punto —dijo él mirándole.

Era una de las señales. Otra horda de zombis se acercaban y ambos lo sabían.

—¡Pero si acabamos de llegar! —se quejó ella.

—¿Quieres quedarte? Se mi invitada personal —dijo él sarcásticamente.

—Idiota.

—Ya sabes la rutina, enana.

—No me digas que hacer, fresita. —le contestó antes de comenzar a guardar toda de forma rápida y descuidada.

Al salir de la tienda de una gasolinera a la mitad de la carretera, la que habían usado como refugio para la noche, se encontraron con una enorme horda de zombis. Habían estado tan distraídos discutiendo y manoseándose que no se dieron cuenta de aquello hasta que ya era tarde.

Y fue así como empezó un pésimo día que sólo empeoraría con el transcurso de este. Un descuido o equivocación llevando a otra y a otra.

Salieron tan deprisa que no fueron capaces de colectar todas las municiones ni los víveres, dejando atrás una buena cantidad de comida y el kit de primeros auxilios. Gastaron también una buena cantidad de balas en el camino a la camioneta, la cual habían olvidado llenar con gasolina la noche anterior.

De esta forma, viajaron a penas por tres horas cuando la camioneta comenzó a hacer ruidos extraño antes de detenerse por completo a la mitad de la nada, todo esto seguido por una serie de blasfemias por parte de Ichigo.

—Mierda, estamos fritos —dijo él golpeando su frente con el arco del volante. Rukia, por su parte, permaneció calmada limitándose a suspirar pesadamente y a bajar del coche con la mochila que había alcanzado a tomar asegurada a su espalda.

La joven miró al horizonte donde el suelo y el cielo se unían y dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. Les esperaban millas de viaje en una carretera a la mitad del desierto con sólo tres o cuatro latas de comida y un par de botellas de agua. Definitivamente estaban perdidos.

Ella le escuchó a él salir del carro y azotar la puerta del coche mientras murmuraba algo sobre su terrible mala suerte. Segundo después lo sintió colocar una mano en su hombro de forma reconfortante y tranquilizadora.

—Andando, enana, veamos a donde podemos llegar antes de que anochezca —dijo él retirando la mochila de los hombros de ella y colocándosela él mismo. Las situaciones eran horribles, lo más probable era que morirían, pero aún así él parecía firme y optimista y ella le apreciaba por ello.

Ichigo la tomó de la mano y tiró suavemente hacia el frente comenzando a caminar. Ella suspiró y le siguió sin retirar la mano de su agarre. Era un largo camino el que les quedaba pero con él a su lado, las cosas nunca parecían tan malas.

oOoOoOo

Ella no recuerda como fue que terminaron en aquella situación.

Ambos continuaron caminando a paso moderado pero constante, de forma que si se mantenían el paso podrían llegar a la guardia en un día y medio. Sin embargo, cerca de la frontera de ambas naciones, había divisado una horda de seres amontonados en la reja que bordeaba los límites.

No era ninguna sorpresa, pero ciertamente era un camino sin salida, rodear les llevaría dos días más y no contaban con los víveres para pasar otra noche helada. Estaban perdidos.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Rukia asomando su cabeza desde detrás de la roca en la que estaban escondidos.

—Estoy pensando —contestó él examinando el panorama con la mirada.

Ahí, justo en el camino entre la multitud y ellos se encontraba una Chevy, el carro estaba más cerca de la multitud que de ellos y el acercarse atraería su atención de inmediato, pero era la opción más viable.

Si funcionaba, estarían salvados y si no, bueno, estaban perdidos de todas formas.

—Quédate aquí, tengo un plan —ordenó a Rukia.

—¿Qué, eres imbécil? ¡Por supuesto que no! —contestó ella indignadamente. Sus furiosos ojos violetas clavándose en los cafés de él. Ella entendía lo que el planeaba hacer, ella había visto el coche también, simplemente no pensaba que él fuera tan suicida como para siquiera sugerirlo— No es el momento para jugar al héroe, Fresita, no hay forma de que llegues hasta ahí tú solo.

Ichigo sonrió con altanería y Rukia rodó los ojos antes de continuar— Aún si lograras llegar, ellos tendrán tu cabeza antes de que puedas siquiera romper el cristal ni mucho menos, echar a andar el motor.

—Pensé que ya habíamos pasado la parte en el que subestimabas mis ideas "suicidas" —dijo él.

—Pensé que ya habíamos pasado la parte en la que te comportabas como un grandísimo idiota —contraatacó ella.

—Enana, te estoy diciendo que te quedes aquí, por tu bien.

—Y yo te digo que no lo haré, por el tuyo.

—Es muy riesgoso —dijo el seriamente y ella rió cínicamente.

—¿Riesgoso? Por favor, Ichigo, hemos están en situaciones igual de malas y sabes bien que te seguiré de todas formas, así que no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme, además, no llegarías ni a la mitad sin mí.

—Bien —terminó por aceptar antes de tomarla suavemente de las mejillas y besarla apasionadamente. Ella sonrió y saco su cuchillo mientras el cargó su arma.

Con paso rápido y espalda con espalda, Rukia e Ichigo comenzaron el camino, ambos armados hasta los dientes para segundos después enfrentarse con los seres siendo completamente cuidadosos de las bocas de los monstruos. A pesar de la lentitud con la que andaban y atacaban, los seres eran demasiados como para lograr salir ilesos.

Un zombi la tomó por sorpresa sujetándola del hombro y ella se lo quitó de encima clavando una filosa navaja en su cuello antes de propinarle una patada en el estómago y mandarlo lejos de ella. Otro zombi intentó atacar al joven y este le disparó justo en medio de la frente. Repetidamente, más y más zombis los sujetaban y atacaban y mientras ellos lograban deshacerse de uno tras otro.

Rukia dio un gruñido de dolor cuando uno de los seres le arañó del brazo y automáticamente, Ichigo se volteó por unos instantes para darle un puñetazo en el rostro derribándolo lejos de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo propinando una patada.

—Sí —contestó haciendo lo propio con sus atacantes.

Luego de lo que fueron probablemente los segundos más peligrosos y arriesgados de sus vidas, ambos se encerraron en el coche. Rukia disparando a los zombis que amenazaban con romper los cristales y entrar a devorarlos en lo que él conectaba los cables para echar andar la camioneta.

En menos de un minuto y rompiendo su propio record, el joven logró encender el coche y arrancar, agradeciendo a quien sea que los observara del tanque medio lleno, mientras se llevaba en el camino a otros cuantos seres.

—Ufff estuvo muy cerca, realmente cerca —suspiró aliviado luego de unos minutos una vez lejos del alcance de los seres— ¿todo bien, Rukes? —cuestionó desviando la mirada para ver a su compañera.

Rukia miraba por la ventana mientras inconscientemente sujetaba con una mano su brazo izquierdo.

Él frunció el ceño ante aquello. —¿Te lastimaste?

Rukia prestó atención al muchacho preguntándose a qué se refería y siguió la mirada de él hacia su brazo. En efecto, aquella posición parecía como si estuviera herida.

—No, estoy bien… —Ella no terminó aquella oración cuando notó la sangre brotar de una herida en su hombro al retirar la mano. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando observó el color carmesí de su sangre revolverse con lo que parecía tinta china negra. Una expresión de terror se dibujó en su rostro al notar también las marcas de los molares de una quijada.

Rukia sintió una sensación de nauseas al comprender lo que sucedía y sintió su estómago dar un vuelco al comprender lo que aquello significaba.

**XI**

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one who saves me, and after all, _

_You are my wonderwall. _

_._

Lentamente, Rukia levantó la cabeza para ver la reacción de su compañero, quien al igual que ella, tenía el rostro desencajado en una expresión de sorpresa, angustia y terror.

Por un momento el carro se desvió del camino bruscamente y él pisó el freno a fondo deteniendo el carro repentinamente.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —murmuró él tomando el brazo de la chica e inspeccionándolo. La sangre carmesí había sido mezclada con sangre negra y no había duda de que la herida había sido infectada, los conocimientos médicos de Ichigo lo aseguraban por más que quisiera pensar lo contrario.

¿¡Como pudo haber sido tan tonto!? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan imprudente e imbécil? Por más que parecía una buena idea en su momento ahora ya no lo era; a decir verdad era la peor de las ideas. Ambos estaban cansados por tanto viaje a pie y sus sentidos no reaccionarían tan bien por la fatiga, ambos no llevaban las suficientes armas y a pesar de todo aquello, él había sido lo suficientemente estúpido y la había dejado ir con él en un intento suicida a conseguir un estúpido coche. Había sido un idiota por no insistir que lo esperara y también por no haber reaccionado a tiempo cuando fue atacada.

—No es tu culpa— murmuró Rukia suavemente después de un rato— te habría acompañado de todas formas— hizo una breve pausa para pasarse el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta— Y-yo yo… Uhm. Deberías marcharte y continuar.

Rukia hizo un ademán de retirar su brazo del agarre del muchacho y abrir la puerta para salir del auto y enfrentar valientemente su inevitable y trágico destino.

—¡NO! —exclamó él sujetando con firmeza su brazo impidiéndole moverse —No. Yo no te voy a dejar aquí. No pienso dejarte aquí de esta forma— sacudió la cabeza ante la idea de Rukia sufriendo una terrible muerte siendo devorada por aquellos monstruos, o peor aún, convertirse en uno de ellos— Debe de haber una forma de ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? —cuestionó ella —Esa cosa me mordió, sabes bien lo que le pasa a la gente cuando es mordida por uno de ellos—se obligó a decir entrecortadamente a pesar del escalo frío que recorrió su cuerpo a sabiendas de lo que le ocurriría pronto— tienes que continuar, llegarás lejos con lo que queda de gasolina, hay suficientes provisiones para el tiempo que tardes en encontrar la guardia, tú puedes…

—¡No! Debe de haber una manera. Debe…— hizo una pausa para pensar— ¡La CCEI!

—Quien sea que este ahí no abrirá la puerta para ti, mucho menos conmigo infectada. No se arriesgarán ellos mismos por nosotros.

—Debe haber alguien ahí dentro, tú misma lo mencionaste —dijo urgentemente aferrándose más a su brazo— vamos a… voy a hacer que esos doctores te curen de alguna forma o de otra. No te voy a dejar así.

Rukia sonrió tristemente y sacudió la cabeza con suavidad sabiendo que aquello era inútil. Ichigo, siendo Ichigo quien no aceptaría un no por respuesta tiró de ella introduciéndola correctamente al auto y arrancando obligándola a cerrar la puerta en el proceso.

oOoOoOo

Llevaba conduciendo un poco menos de una hora a cien kilómetros por hora y sin despegar la mirada del camino mientras ella miraba por la ventana, comenzaba a oscurecer.

En todo el camino no habían hecho parada alguna más que para conseguir gasolina, siendo la parada más rápida que Ichigo había hecho en la vida. Por supuesto que él no le permitió salir del coche en lo que él llenaba el tanque y ella disparaba a lo que fuera que se acercara a menos de tres metros de distancia desde la abertura de la ventana. Rukia sabía que iba a morir pero eso no le impedía a sentirse útil de alguna forma.

Tan pronto como el ingresó al auto, plantó la parte de atrás de su mano en el rostro de ella en busca de fiebre. Él sabía que los síntomas comenzarían pronto, lo había notado en otras víctimas, así como también sabía que debía apresurarse, pues el periodo de incubación de ese virus en particular era bastante corto ya que eso era lo que lo hacía tan peligroso. Sin mencionar que el contagio también dependía de la complexión y salud de la victima y preocupado debía aceptar que Rukia era una persona bastante pequeña cuya alimentación no era precisamente la mejor. En pocas palabras, Rukia resultaba más vulnerable que el promedio.

Suave y cariñosamente, se permitió a sí mismo acariciarle tiernamente la mejilla viéndola sonreír triste y forzadamente antes de regresar ambas manos al volante y continuar con el largo camino. Debía apresurarse.

Después de dos horas más de camino, finalmente entraron a la ciudad pero para ese entonces la condición de la mujer había comenzado a decaer notablemente. Su piel había perdido casi todo rastro de pigmento y un color verdoso enfermo empezaba a notarse; minutos atrás una fiebre había comenzado y su temperatura subió tanto que Ichigo se vio obligado a empaparla con el agua helada de la lluvia para controlarla, de no ser así, se arriesgaba a algún tipo de daño neurológico; también estaba la sensación de cuerpo cortado y adormecimiento en las extremidades de forma que se había visto obligada a reclinar el asiento; por último y como si fuera poco, una terrible jaqueca taladraba su cabeza obligándola a cerrar los ojos fuertemente.

Ichigo sostuvo la cabeza de ella previniendo que no se golpeara con las violentas sacudidas cuando pasaba por encima de algún zombi mientras le murmuraba y amenazaba con matarla personalmente si no se mejoraba, una nota de desesperación apenas controlada en su voz.

Al llegar a la CCE, Ichigo estacionó el coche descuidadamente y bajó de este asegurando las puertas al cerrar. Se acercó a la entrada del edificio y golpeó y pateó la enorme puerta de resistente cristal exigiendo la atención de quien sea que se encontrara dentro.

—¡Abran, tienen que salvarla! —dijo antes de volver a golpear la puerta.

Continuó de esa forma por otros minutos antes de notar la cámara de seguridad en una de las paredes del edificio.

—¡Abran, debe haber una forma para retardar el avance de la infección mientras encontramos una cura! —gritó furioso. Su ceño fruncido salvajemente, sus dientes al descubierto y sus ropas y cabello empapados.

Ichigo desvió la mirada al coche y pateó la puerta de cristal una vez más antes de correr al coche y apartar a los seres que amenazaban con destruir los cristales para llegar a Rukia.

Disparó a los dos seres más cercanos al coche con una excelente puntería y cuando quiso dispararle al tercero, el arma no respondió por falta de balas. Descuidadamente tiró la inservible arma y se aproximó a las creaturas con un cuchillo en mano. Se deshizo de uno y luego de otro; un sexto lo arañó en la espalda y el se giró para derribarlo antes de que sus dientes pudieran tocarlo.

Él abrió la puerta del coche y se colocó al lado de Rukia.

Después de diez minutos sin obtener respuesta alguna, Ichigo pateó la entrada con la planta del pie y se giró a la cámara ubicada en una de las paredes del edificio. Le colocó una mano en la frente para descubrir que ella se encontraba ardiendo, respiraba entrecortadamente y parecía realmente débil. La vio abrir los ojos pero supo que le fue imposible sonreír.

—Oh Dios, no se te baja la fiebre —dijo preocupado, estaba seguro que lloraría en ese momento. Las ideas se le agotaban y no había tiempo para nada, la CCEI era su última oportunidad y quien sea que se encontrara allí, no pretendía abrir a dos extraños, muchísimo menos si uno de ellos se encontraba infectado.

Ichigo se cubrió los ojos ante lo que sabía que seguía después, en cuestión de pocas horas, su estado empeoraría hasta el punto en el que no había salvación. Su cuerpo entraría en un shock epiléptico, después entraría en un estado de coma por un par de segundos señal de que el virus actuaba en la parte de la corteza cerebral eliminando la conciencia y cualquier pensamiento humano convirtiéndola en… bueno, él no quería pensar en aquello.

Una mano posándose en su hombro le alertaron enseguida y por puros reflejos, Ichigo se giró para deshacerse del ser que había logrado acercarse tanto. Sin embargo, lo que encontró no fue a un zombi, sino a un hombre un par de centímetros más alto que él con cabello azul1, ojos de un intenso color amarillo y con cuerpo musculoso ligeramente marcado cubierto por una bata blanca. El hombre portaba un aspecto relajado y no parecía para nada perturbado por todo lo que ocurría, parecía que la catástrofe le había afectado tanto como una suave ventisca a una enorme montaña.

El muchacho le observó perplejo; estaba sorprendido de encontrar a otro humano de apariencia normal, postura erecta y aparentemente consiente del medio y de sus acciones. El hombre sonrió retorcidamente e Ichigo pensó que si las circunstancias fueran otras, habría encontrado esa sonrisa sádica y maliciosa.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo dices que viajaste?

—Trescientos kilómetros, unas tres horas, más o menos —contestó Ichigo apresuradamente

—Más la media hora que pasaste gritándole a nadie —dijo el hombre fríamente observando al horizonte mientras comenzaba a hacer los cálculos— Hmm. Bien, tráela adentro, tal vez aún haya tiempo.

Ichigo asintió y sacó a Rukia del vehículo antes de seguir al doctor. Entraron al edificio y bajaron por unas escaleras para llegar al área médica del establecimiento. Él hombre le ordenó colocarla en una mesa de revisión.

—¡Nemu! ¡Trae enseguida la viales y muestras de VZ-4! —ordenó mientras preparaba una jeringa.

—Estarás bien, ¿Sí? Aguanta un poco más —dijo Ichigo depositándola suavemente en la mesa.

Una mujer de largo cabello peinado en una trenza apareció enseguida con las peticiones del doctor.

—Prepara también la cámara de descontaminación para él y llama a Unohana—ordenó.

El hombre se colocó unos guantes de látex y se cambió de bata.

Antes de comenzar a tratarla extrajo un par de muestras de sangre necesarias para la investigación ignorando los murmullos de dolor de Rukia y el gesto de desaprobación del muchacho. Procedió enseguida a administrarle rudamente la dosis necesaria de VZ-4, quizás no era muy cuidadoso con sus pacientes pero era efectivo.

El doctor examinó a la mujer en la mesa e hizo una mueca, por como se veía, esa mujer se encontraba en la segunda etapa de la enfermedad; el virus llevaba actuando un tiempo en su cuerpo pero no lo suficiente para lograr copiarse como para llegar a la tercera etapa, en la cual los pacientes entraban a un estado de coma temporal en la que el virus lograba eliminar más del 45% de los glóbulos blancos en el sistema sanguíneo luego de usarlos para su propia reproducción y luego actuar en células del tejido muscular, nervioso y óseo hasta llegar al cerebro. Esto conducía después a la cuarta etapa en la que el virus actuaba sobre la corteza cerebral despojando a la víctima de la conciencia absoluta dejándola con nada más que instintos, un sistema locomotor un tanto dañado y una insaciable hambre, sin mencionar que el cuerpo ya no tendría la capacidad de irse regenerando, lo cual resultaba en el desagradable olor de putrefacción.

—¿Ella se encontrará bien? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Te dije que te fueras con Nemu. Necesitas ser descontaminado, al menos claro que prefieras quedarte aquí y ser el objeto de numerosos experimentos para salvar a tu novia —murmuró el doctor burlonamente.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. Aquel hombre no le agradaba para nada, de ninguna manera dejaría a Rukia sola con aquél loco.

—No ha contestado a mi pregunta, doctor.

—No lo sé. La infección avanza en su sistema, sin embargo, no ha entrado en la etapa tres de la infección, a estas alturas ella debería estar en un estado de coma y no es así— el doctor hizo una pausa para mirar a Rukia— ciertamente interesante, aunque también tan sólo puede significar que el deterioro será más lento. Seré honesto, no veo muchas esperanzas de mejoría —finalizó el doctor.

Mayuri Kurosutchi(1) no era un científico conocido por su noble corazón y una vocación absoluta de ayudar al herido, sino todo lo contrario. Se trataba de un científico exitoso de métodos nada ortodoxos y un tanto inhumanos pero claramente efectivos. Él era un doctor en ciencias médicas y biológicas apegado al dicho: "El fin justifica los medios".

Ichigo observó al doctor colocar tubos y máquinas en los brazos y cara de Rukia y una vez que lo que él se aseguró que estos funcionaran correctamente para medir la frecuencia cardiaca, el pulso y la respiración de ella, caminó hacia el fregadero del laboratorio, se retiró los guantes y los sustituyó por unos limpios.

Mayuri volteó a verle e inspeccionó cuidadosamente a Ichigo por primera vez.

—Estás herido —declaró inclinando la cabeza en un modo de apreciación.

—Sí, uno de ellos me rasguño antes de hacer el viaje, nunca escuché de alguien infectado por un rasguño.

El hombre se colocó nuevamente la máscara quirúrgica y se ajustó los guantes antes de acercase a Ichigo.

—Hah, si te contara —hizo una pausa y se rió— ahora mira más de cerca.

Ichigo levantó el brazo lo suficiente para notar una negra herida. Perplejo, se rascó con la mano y unas gotas negras, parecidas a la tinta, salieron de la herida. Acercó su brazo a su rostro para inspeccionar mejor la herida. Esa no podía ser su sangre, ¿cierto?

El muchacho zarandeó un poco su brazo y más sangre brotó de la herida escurriendo densamente por su piel y hacia el suelo.

—Mi sangre es negra —dijo él sorprendido. Eso sólo podía significar que…

—Ciertamente. Has sido infectado —murmuró Mayuri maravillado tomando el brazo de Ichigo y sonriendo como si se tratara de un regalo de navidad —Hace cuanto tiempo fue esto?

—N-no lo sé, pro-probablemente en el mismo enfrentamiento en el que Rukia se contagió

La sonrisa de Mayuri se ensanchó aún más— Eres inmune—sentenció el doctor sin soltar el brazo de Ichigo.

—Hmmm. Probablemente haya una forma de salvar a su novia después de todo, señor….

—Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki.

—Mucho gusto, Kurosaki-san, yo soy el doctor Mayuri. Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Será todo un placer trabajar con usted —sonrió.

En ese justo momento, la asistente de el doctor regresó acompañada de otra mujer de cabello negro peinado en una trenza al frente.

—¿Llamó doctor Mayuri? —preguntó la nueva mujer. Su tono destilando desdén al contrario al sumiso del de la asistente.

—Sí, doctora Unohana, tenemos un nuevo proyecto por comenzar —sonrió macabramente Mayuri señalando con la mano a Ichigo.

La médico lo examinó desde lejos sorprendida de encontrar la herida expuesta del muchacho sin que este mostrara daño alguno.

—Acaso él es… —comenzó ella sorprendida.

—Inmune, así es, doctora— la interrumpió el hombre desempaquetando una jeringa antes de introducirla en el brazo de Ichigo para obtener una buena cantidad de sangre negra.

—Señor Kurosaki, vaya por favor a la cámara de descontaminación en lo que la doctora y yo analizamos esta muestra, necesitaremos un poco más en un rato. Su novia se quedará aquí bajo nuestra supervisión.

—¿Rukia?

—Ella vivirá si nos deja a la doctora y a mí hacer nuestro trabajo.

Ichigo se acercó a Rukia y tocó con dos dedos el punto en el que podía sentir su pulso. Suspiró aliviado de que ese estuviera ahí, un poco débil pero constante y de que su respiración fuera estable.

—Estará bien —dijo la suave voz de la doctora Unohana antes de aplicar una inyección en el brazo de Rukia, siendo mucho más cuidadosa que el doctor Mayuri.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza complacido de saber que Rukia no estaría sola en las manos del espeluznante doctor y siguió a Nemu fuera del laboratorio.

No estaban solos, no eran los únicos sobrevivientes, Rukia se recuperaría y al final se acabaría esta locura.

O-oOo-O

(1) CCEI.- Centro de Control de Enfermedades e Infecciones.

(2) Utilicé la forma humana de Mayuri para esta historia. Su forma real habría sido muy extraña e inapropiada para este AU.

Los fragmentos en cursivas de cada etapa de la historia pertenecen a las siguientes canciones. Estas canciones NO me pertenecen.

1.- Boulevard of broken dreams — Green Day

2.- Shoot to thrill —Ac/Dc

3.- Dancing Through sunday —AFI

4.- Feel Good Inc. —Gorillaz

5.-You're The Best —Joe Bean Esposito

6.-Snow (Hey Oh)— Red Hot Chili Peppers

7.- A Warning Sign — Coldplay

8.- Living on a prayer —Bon Jovi

9.- Please don't let it go —HIM

10.- God put a smile upon my face —Coldplay

11.- Wonderwall —Oasis


End file.
